


The Only End We Have

by kenezbian



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Gun Violence, M/M, Murder, Psychoteeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel and Adam are discovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only End We Have

**Author's Note:**

> Used the random first line generator at this website: http://writingexercises.co.uk/index.php

Someone must have seen him, because the police were at his door. He peered through the window as they walked up - guns were holstered, steps were wary but calm. He frowned.

He came away from the window. “Adam.” His voice cracked, and he cleared his throat. “ADAM,” he tried again, a little louder this time.

The bearded man looked up from the mess he was cleaning up on the floor. “Joel, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

"Worse." The cops knocked at the door, loud quick raps.

The color drained from Adam’s face. “Oh no.” He stood up quickly and crossed the room, grabbing Joel by the biceps, smearing blood across his skin. “Joel, the contingency plan.”

"I know." He lifted his arms and cupped Adam’s elbows, leaning forward and pressing his forehead against Adam’s chin. "We knew it would come to this eventually."

"I was hoping we would see it coming."

The police knocked again. “Anyone home?” came thinly through the soundproofed door.

Joel sighed into Adam’s beard and stepped away to the fireplace just behind him. He knelt down and dug a lockbox out of the ashes, flipping it open to retrieve the two pistols and clips from inside.

He slid the clip, containing a single bullet, into the gun and handed it to Adam, then did the same to the second one. The knocks came a third time, more urgent.

"In the heart?" Adam whispered, voice shaking.

"Like all the victims," Joel confirmed. He stepped forward into Adam’s space and pressed the muzzle against the bigger man’s sternum, and he felt the other gun poking into his own. The metal was cold.

"Looks like no one’s home, we’ll need a search warrant," came the voice again, and the footsteps trailed away. Car doors slammed and the cruiser drove off, leaving the men in silence.

Joel looked up at Adam with heavy eyes; the younger man had tears streaming down his face. He reached up and wiped them away, then laid his hand on his shoulder.

"This is the only end we have," he whispered. "They’ll separate us when we’re caught. And we can’t live like that. We agreed."

"Kiss me Joel," Adam whimpered, and Joel leaned up on the balls of his feet to place a careful kiss on Adam’s lips.

"On three," he mumbled against them, and Adam nodded.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Thr—"


End file.
